Breast cancer is one of the most common malignant diseases with about 1,000,000 new cases per year worldwide. Despite use of a number of histochemical, genetic, and immunological markers, clinicians still have a difficult time predicting which tumors will metastasize to other organs. Some patients are in need of adjuvant therapy to prevent recurrence and metastasis and others are not. However, distinguishing between these subpopulations of patients is not straightforward, and course of treatment is not easily charted. There is a need in the art for new markers for distinguishing between tumors which will or have metastasized and those which are less likely to metastasize